pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Felix Heistberg
Felix is a Snow Pea hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a support hero that gives sustain healing, brief armor, and some disables. He can freeze foes and protect allies, and can punish his foes with the ancient power of the frost. Overview Felix Heistberg, the Ice Explorer Damage: 5/10 Utility: 8/10 Survivability: 3/10 Complexity: 2/10 Role: Support Sub-role: Healer, Defense, Disabler Almanac Entry: He is the middle child among the 3 peashooter brothers. While his older brothers wanted to become a soldier, his younger brother wanted to become a secret agent, Felix wanted to become two things: the world's greatest explorer and the world's greatest magician. His interest in archaeology sparked from watching history documentaries while his interest on magic started from his fascination on his own ice powers. One time, the Podd Family had a summer vacation in the northern colds. Felix started his life of adventure, searching for the Rune of Frostav. Just as he starts to leave his cabin, a snowstorm started. On his hike, he found shelter under a huge cave. Meanwhile, his brothers are super worried. The snowstorm lasted for a long time. He drank the last drop of water on his canteen. Soon he started to grow hungry. He digs deeper into the cave ad as he steps even deeper a bright light shines in the other end. He discovers a walled kingdom under the cave. The Fire Kingdom. As soon as he steps in the gates of the kingdom, we got captured quickly by the fireweeds who guarded the place. He was then presented in front of the city's king, Ingeous Scorchfallow. He was supposed to be sentenced to death due to trespassing in their hidden isolated kingdom, but her daughter and heir to the throne, Pyreah, spared his life and treated him as a guest. Something his father isn't very comfortable about. He stayed there for 3 days, and when it's time to leave, Pyreah gave her a trinket of appreciation, the Rune of Frostav, as well as a request to bring her to the surface world, which they did after. As Felix returned to the surface world and bid farewell to Pyreah, he continued his hike in the very cold mountains. He found an ancient spirit lurking around a physical vessel, taking a form of a giant alphinewood. The stump started attacking Felix. Using his hand-made crossbow and limited knowledge of spells, he tries fighting off the creature. Suddenly, the rune he wore on his neck starts glowing and began speaking to his mind. Following the voices instructions, he shoots a beam of concentrated ice at the stump and holds it until it becomes cryogenic frozen. After he beat the creature, he yells an incantation on his book that turned the alphinewood into a totem. He then carries it home along with a mystical gauntlet lying on the ruins. He then returns safe back to the cabin. He shows off the things that he have retrieved while he was gone, and his brothers were impressed. Several years later, he went to become both the highest ranking archmage of Arca'Mundo and one among the greatest adventurers of whole time. Felix also changed his last name, for some reason. Now, Feix Heistberg has his journeyman's gear and icy spellbook to help him in the adventures that come. Gameplay: Felix plays like an offense support. Able to sustain his teammates with light reneneration and defense, as well as a slow aura. Felix's attacks allow his team to lock down enemies during a chase or tea fight, shooting a frost bolt to lock them down and prevent their escape. His ultimate is a long ranged single target disable that can hinder an enemy's escape. Another ultimate of his is summoning a giant alphinewood guardian that protects an ally and attacks an enemy. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1580 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 2.2 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 3.5 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 62 Attack Range: 3.25 Attack Speed (APS): 0.9 Movement Speed: 300 Trait Cryomastery Felix's basic attacks apply a stack of 10% slow on a target enemy for 5 seconds, adding up to 4 charges. Upon reaching 5, the target becomes frozen for 1 second and his magic resistance is reduced by 35% for 5 seconds. For 10 seconds, Cryomaster doesn't apply slow stacks on the same target. Felix's sow peas are enhanced by his mastery of the ice. That's why it's called Cryomastery. Basic Abilities Frost Bolt (Q) Felix shoots a bolt of ice on a line. Dealing 140 (+5% per level) damage to the first enemy caught, as well as adding 2 stacks of Cryomastery. If Frost Bolt triggers Cryomastery, it will extend the freezing time to 1.75 seconds. While common mages use staffs and hands to conjure magical projectiles, Felix uses his trusty crossbow to shoot ice shards. Cold Heist (W) Felix shoots a ray of icy enchantment, healing a target ally by 55 (+5% per level) health every second, as well as removing some basic harmful effects. Regeneration lasts for 7 seconds. Felix always brings first aid in a mountain hike. An explorer's main priority is the safety of his team. Tempest Barrier (E) Felix surrounds an ally with a whirling force of cold wind. This will grant them +25% physical defense and magical resistance. The ally will also gain an aura that slows nearby enemies by 25%. Lasts for 7 seconds. When the cold wind blows the mountain, Felix uses it to create a fortress that repels outside forces. Like, how does he do that? Ultimate Abilities Cryogenic Beam ® Felix shoots a magical beam of super cold ice out of his mystical gauntlet to the target enemy. Over 8 seconds of channeling, the enemy will be slowed by 33% per second for the first 3 seconds, then he will be frozen for 0.2 seconds, extending the duration by 0.2 per second of channeling. Also during the channeling, the target will lose 20% defense every second. The beam will continue channeling until the target ran out of its range or if Felix is stunned. The Rune of Frostav embedded on the mystical gauntlet Felix wears unleashes the power of the primodial winter storms. Aphinewood Guardian ® Felix drops a totem that transforms into a Big Alphinewood that runs to protect the target ally. The Alphinewood will follow the ally as well as attack enemies within their range. The Alphinewood will provide the ally 600 (+5% er level) shield upon casting, while the Alphinewood's basic attacks are area effect that deals 55 (+5% per level) damage as well as applying Cryomastery stacks. The stump lasts for 15 seconds. Felix has tamed the Big Alphinewood over his course of study. It has now sworn to defend it's master and everything he loves. Talents Level 1 *Blizzard Ballistics - Frost Bolt range increased by 30%. *Cold Shoulders - Cryomastery slow and resistance down duration increased from 4 to 6 seconds. *Flux Frost - QUEST Gather Heal Suns/Brains to increase Felix's energy regeneration by 0.2 per second, up to 2 seconds. REWARD After gathering 20 Heal Suns/Brains, Cryomastery resistance down is increased by 15%. Level 4 *Fluctuating Bolt - Frost Bolt deals 15% damage per distance traveled. *Mystic Shield - Cold Heist grants a temporary 300 (+5% per level) shield for 3 seconds. *Winter Foresight - Dealing damage to enemies with Cryomastery stack returns 10 energy per stacks the enemy have to Felix. Level 7 *Shiver Shell - Tempest Barrier grants +5% physical defense and magical resistance for every enemy slowed around the barrier. *Cold Feet - Enemies who stayed within the Tempest Barrier for 3 seconds are rooted for 1 second. *Rapid Cell Repair - Cold Heist increases health regeneration output by 50% for 2 seconds if the target is below 30% health. Level 10 *Cryogenic Beam - Felix shoots a magical beam of super cold ice out of his mystical gauntlet to the target enemy. Over 8 seconds of channeling, the enemy will be slowed by 33% per second for the first 3 seconds, then he will be frozen for 0.2 seconds, extending the duration by 0.2 per second of channeling. Also during the channeling, the target will lose 20% defense every second. The beam will continue channeling until the target ran out of its range or if Felix is stunned. *Alphinewood Guardian - Felix drops a totem that transforms into a Big Alphinewood that runs to protect the target ally. The Alphinewood will follow the ally as well as attack enemies within their range. The Alphinewood will provide the ally 600 (+5% er level) shield upon casting, while the Alphinewood's basic attacks are area effect that deals 55 (+5% per level) damage as well as applying Cryomastery stacks. The stump lasts for 15 seconds. Level 13 *Ice Block - (Active) Encase Felix inside an ice block, rendering him in stasis for 1.5 seconds. He is invulnerable while in this state. 30 second cooldown. *Splinter Cell - Frost Bolt shatters into 2 more bolts upon contact to an enemy or obstacle, each travelling to the sides. These smaller bolts deal 50% damage and applies only 1 stack of Cryomastery. *Cryo-Mending - Cold Heist heals an ally for 10% his/her current health. Level 16 *Mechanism of Medication - (Active) Heals all surrounding allies by 350 (+5% per level) health as well as increase their physical defense by 15% for 6 seconds. 45 second cooldown. *Amulet of Amunet - (Active) All surrounding allies are granted 25% spell resistance as well as 25% spell amplification for 5 seconds. 45 second cooldown. *Artificer's Arbalest - Basic attack range and basic spell range increased by 30%. Frost Bolt now carries 2 charges. Level 20 *Absolute Zero - Cryogenic Beam has a longer range and instantly drops the enemy's defense to 0% upon cast. *Spirits of the Ancient North - Alphinewood gains a Tempest Barrier upon summon and heal the protected ally for 105 (+5% per level) health per second. *Cryomancer Warp - (Active) Teleports Felix to a short distance and applies 2 stacks of Cryomastery to nearby allies. *Boost of Frostav - Felix's basic attack and Frost Bolt now has splash damage. Quotations Start of Battle *Ready for adventure. *Top 1 archmage of the charts. *Felix Heistberg. Moving *Going. *Wohoo! I'm hyped! *Let us seek adventure. *Any interesting relics around here? *Following cold trails. Attacking *Get em! *Some adversaries. *You think you could best me? *Have some ice on your eye. *"Ice" to meet 'cha. Vanquishing a Hero *Hey. I'm the best of the best. You think you could beat me? *Nothing like a little trouble taken cared of. *And this belongs in a museum. *Cold as popsicle. *You forgot your winter coat. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *You're sense of justice is just like my niece. (Green Shadow) *Sorry, love. I'm still number one. (Pyreah) *Turn down the heat, babe. It's a bit too hot. (Pyreah) *It's a bit of a "shock" to encounter you. (Stratus) *Wizards top sorcerers in any way. (Stratus) *Dark magic is never good magic. (Wizlock) *Hey, how 'bout I ice that leg of yours? (Anklebone) *Your inventions can't top my ice magic. (Zombnik) *That staff belongs in my collection. (Keth Raz) *Mind if I take your sarcophagus? (Ramzom) *Woah! You're quite fast and tough to freeze. (Wendel) Dying *Worth it. *That was foul! *Who shoot first? *So... cold... *My last breathe... Respawning *Let's try that a second time. *Nothing like a little cooldown. *Nothing can keep me in the ether for too long. *Arca'Mundo granted me permission to return. *I still didn't get that reward they promised. Humorous Certain humorous lines said by clicking his numerous times. *What? Never seen a mage holding something other than a wand and a book? *Step back. I have a load of ice puns and I'm not afraid to use them. *Sorry. That was a bit too "cold" of me. It's fine. We're "cool". *I'm pretty "chill" in battle? *There's "snow" way we can lose. *Not scared of death. But I know you only live "ice". *When my enemies see me coming, they will "freeze" in fright. *Oh. How can I forget my greatest weapon. The pinnacle of snow and ice puns. Frozen references. *It's a fun movie. But I "let it go". *I can stand it out here. The cold never bother me anyway. *Top one archmage of the school of magic, master of ice, and a great student of a space-time wizard. Plays support. Ultimate Ability Cryogenic Beam *Freeze! *Hold it right there. *Don't go anywhere. Alphinewood Guardian *Put it on the ground, and he's up. *I summon forth the spirit encased in this totem. *Come out, big buddy. Shield my friends. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena Plant Heroes